


Bogey In The Buy More

by Heather



Category: Chuck (TV), Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Bogey In The Buy More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s8219](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=s8219).



Chuck found that "grace under pressure" was not one of his mad skills.

That was something he already knew, actually, given that his first day as the Intersect, he'd nearly been killed by performance anxiety when he happened to be next to a bomb, but this was the sort of lesson a guy could learn over and over in life and still be surprised when it came around again.

What it basically boiled down to was that there was a serial killer so sadistic- and so _prolific_\- that he'd been flagged by both the CIA _and_ NSA based on his already impressive FBI file, standing right here in the Buy More, smiling pleasantly at Chuck, and _Chuck had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do._

Damn Casey for being a greenshirt and not part of the Nerd Herd. There was no easy way to get him to walk over here without possibly making this psycho triple threat suspicious, which was the sort of thing, Chuck was sure, that could get him very, very dead.

And damn Sarah for not working in the Buy More at all! If he couldn't beckon Casey over for help, he damn sure couldn't politely excuse himself to ask the counter girl at the Wienerlicious something that he'd swear was very pertinent to this guy's laptop needs.

Chuck was screwed.

"Is something wrong?" Psycho Guy asked, except he didn't sound concerned. He sounded irritated and suspicious.

Oh, crap, oh, crap, oh, crap.

"No!" Chuck said in the unfortunately high, almost girly voice he tended to get when he was nervous. He tried to cover it with a laugh. "No, uh. No. Why would you think that?" _Because you are acting freaking weird, Bartowski,_ Chuck thought even as he said it.

Psycho Guy's eyes narrowed, but he didn't elaborate. "I'd like to have a few features on my laptop downgraded."

"Down- downgraded?" Chuck asked. "That's funny; normally, people want to ask me for upgrades, not--"

"It's come to my attention that the wireless card in here is..." Psycho Guy paused and searched for the right word. "...unsuited to my needs." And then he smiled, the kind of smile that said, _I will eat your brains if you breathe wrong._

Chuck laughed nervously again and cast his eyes about for Casey. Casey was currently deeply engrossed in selling someone a sixteen hundred dollar flatscreen and didn't notice that Chuck was trying to signal him with his eyes.

Psycho Guy was looking at Chuck in a way that told Chuck he was starting to edge into Countdown to Brain Eating in ten, nine, eight...

"Let's just see what we can do about your wireless card!" Chuck said, far too loudly. Near the video games, Morgan shot him a bewildered look. Chuck ignored it and continued practically shouting. "What name should I put on the work order?"

Psycho Guy made an annoyed face. "Sylar."

"Sorry, what was that?" Chuck yelled. Morgan was outright staring at him now, as were Anna, Jeff, Lester and about four of the customers. Casey didn't even turn his head.

"I said, _my name is Sylar._" Psycho Guy hissed.

"Right." Chuck frantically started typing into the computer. There had to be some way out of this, besides possibly letting the bad guy eat him or get away.

Suddenly, Chuck had, what he felt, was a stroke of genius.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked. "We're having a special on FLASH drives!"

Casey looked up.

"What are you doing?" Sylar asked.

"Good salesmanship?" Chuck asked feebly.

The air around them seemed to buzz. Chuck wasn't sure why, but he was sure it wasn't good.

Sylar's eyes narrowed.

A hand touched Chuck's shoulder. He nearly leapt out of his skin.

"Is there a problem, Bartowski?" Casey asked.

Chuck opened his mouth to explain when, all of a sudden, Sylar tore the laptop out of his hands and made a break for the door.

Casey leaped over the counter and took off after him. As the distance between them began to close, one of Sylar's hands shot to the side. By the unluckiest coincidence in the world, a display of microwaves toppled over on Casey, pinning him to the floor.

Sylar burst out of the doors and kept running.

Chuck grimaced at Casey on the floor and yanked his cellphone out of his pocket to dial Sarah.

"They're gonna kill me for this." Chuck muttered to himself as he tried to figure out how he was going to explain this.


End file.
